Many applications and services provide security for computing devices. In an example, a security service, such as an antivirus service, may scan a computer to identify ‘infected’ files that have viruses, malware, malicious code, etc. The security service may identify, isolate, and/or remove such files. The security service may also disseminate information regarding such files in an effort to protect other computing devices from such files.